Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). Photos Request & 2014 Croydon Bird Report If anyone has taken photographs of birds in Croydon during the past year and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). The 2014 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. April 2016 * 22nd - South Norwood Country Park: 4 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, pair Great Crested Grebe, Kestrel, Common Sandpiper, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, 3 Swallow, Mistle Thrush, Grasshopper Warbler in scrub near laburnum, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, Cetti's Warbler, 6 Whitethroat. JAH/DMc/Wardens) * 21st - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 24 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest), 2 Stock Dove, pair Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Swallow, 4 House Martin, 2 Song Thrush, 6 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff (3 nest-building), 6 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 4 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 21st - South Norwood Country Park: Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Kestrel, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 3 Swallow, male Whinchat, Sedge Warbler, Cetti's Warbler, Garden Warbler, 2 Whitethroat. (JAH) * 20th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Greylag Goose (lone female seems to be nesting on island), 2 Egyptian Goose, Kestrel, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Swallow, 2 Whitethroat, Sedge Warbler, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Reed Bunting. (JAH/DMc) * 19th - Selsdon Wood: 2pm. 4 Buzzards and 2 Sparrowhawks soaring. (Ted Forsyth) * 19th - South Norwood Country Park: 10 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Teal, 2 Kestrel, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Whitethroat, Cetti's Warbler, Willow Warbler, 12 Jay (a site record count), 2 Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 18th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:30) 22 Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe on nest, 2 Stock Dove, pair Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Swallow, 3 Song Thrush, 4 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff (2 nest-building), 1 Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 2 House Sparrow (JW) * 18th - South Norwood Country Park: 5 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose - no goslings, Kestrel, 4 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, Swallow, 3 Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, Cetti's Warbler, Willow Warbler, Goldcrest, 6 Jay, 2 Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 17th - Location undisclosed: (07.30 hrs) Black Redstart (AJP) * 17th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose + 1 gosling, Kestrel, 3 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 5 Swallow, Whinchat in Moat Field, 5 Whitethroat, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Willow Warbler, Coal Tit, 3 Jackdaw, 3 Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 17th - Riddlesdown Station: (12.00) 1 Red Kite circling above the station. (GF) * 16th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Greylag Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose + 2 young, Kestrel, Snipe, 3 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 2 Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Reed Bunting. (JAH), Chiffchaff,tle Egret (Friends of South Norwood County Park Walk) * 16th - Buttermere Gardens: Buzzard being seen off by Crows, heading towards Riddlesdown Common. (GF) * 15th - South Norwood Country Park: pair Egyptian Goose with 3 young + one over, 2 Teal, 21 Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe, Little Egret, Common Buzzard (thanks, Roy!), Kestrel, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Sand Martin, Swallow, 3 Whitethroat, Cetti's Warbler, Jackdaw. (JAH) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: 5 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 3 young, Great Crested Grebe, Cormorant, Kestrel, Water Rail, 4 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 15 Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, Cetti's Warbler, 13 Chiffchaff, 2 Jackdaw. (JAH) Also 2 Sand Martins flew north at 09:05.(JB) As far as can be ascertained the Cetti's has not found a mate despite all its efforts. Admin. * 13th - Waddon Marsh Tram Stop: Two Buzzards soaring high overhead at 11:15am. (John Parish) * 13th - Pollards Hill South: 06.00. Blackcap singing in garden. 19.30 Chiffchaff still singing at dusk (MJN) * 13th - South Norwood Lake: (07:50:10:00) 22 Tuffted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (nest-building), m Sparrowhawk, 5 Coot on nests, Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Redwing, 9 Blackcap (5 singing), 6 Chiffchaff, 1 singing Willow Warbler, 4 pair Long-tailed Tit (all at nest sites), 3 Jay, 2 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 13th - Sanderstead, from Timberling Gardens: 7 Buzzards circling together very high up at c''.11.45 (Mike Earp - my first ever Buzzard sighting here) * 13th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose + 3 goslings, 10 Pheasant, Great Crested Grebe, '''Little Egret', 2 Kestrel, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Pied Wagtail, Cetti's Warbler, Willow Warbler, pair Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 12th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: Chiffchaff calling in neighbouring garden. (JB) * 12th - South Norwood Lake: (07:30:09:45) 18 Tufted Duck, pair+1 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Stock Dove (calling), 4 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker (2 excavating nest holes), 2 singing Song Thrush, 6 Blackcap (2 pairs nest-building), 5 Chiffchaff, 3 singing Willow Warbler, 3 pair Long-tailed Tit, 4 pair Blue Tit (3 pairs nest- building in bat boxes), 2 pair Great Tit nest-building, 2 Jay, 2 Jackdaw (over}, 2 House Sparrow, Chaffinch (2 pair nest-building), Goldfinch (JW) * 12th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 5 young, Great Crested Grebe, Little Egret, 2 Kestrel, 3 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, 6 Blackcap, Cetti's Warbler, 9 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler. (JAH/PP) Photos of Egyptian Goslings https://flic.kr/s/aHskyaEAuL (David Mills) * 12th - Lloyd Park and Coombe Farm playing fields: (07.30-08.30) No sign of yesterday's Ring Ouzel, but two Bullfinch, distant singing Willow Warbler, unusual sight of 15 Ring-necked Parakeet feeding (or taking grit?) on the ground. (AJP) I have previously seen this behavior with parakeets on Shirley Heath. Admin * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: 4 Greylag, pair Egyptian Geese with 4 goslings, Great Crested Grebe, Cetti's Warbler (back around lake). (DMac) * 11th - South Norwood Lake:(08:00:10:00) 24 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, Sparrowhawk (over), pair Stock Dove, 2 pair Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 4 Blackcap (1 pair nest-building), 6 Chiffchaff, 3 pair Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 2 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 11th - Lloyd Park : 2m 1f Ring Ouzel (PP) * 11th - Beddington Farmlands: 8 Little Gull east - ie towards Croydon. (London Birders) * 10th - South Norwood Country Park: Egyptian Geese pair still with five goslings, Little Egret, Willow Warbler, Cetti's Warbler singing from wet meadow. (AJP) * 10th - South Norwood Lake:(07:45:10:00) 32 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, Stock Dove, 2 pair Collared Dove, Tawny Owl (calling at 8.40am), 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Redwing, 4 Blackcap, 7 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 3 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Jay, 2 Jackdaw (over), 2 House Sparrow (JW) * 9th - Waddon Ponds: Willow Warbler singing by entrance, 2 Mute Swans, 13 Canada Geese (one on nest), 2 Little Grebes (on nest), 25 Coots (4 nests), 1 Chiffchaff,1 singing Goldcrest. (JB) * 9th - Wandle Park: 2 Grey Wagtails, 4 Mallard (pair copulating), 1 Moorhen.(JB) * 8th - Lloyd Park (am): 8 Blackcaps, 11 Chiffchaffs, 13 Jays, 23 Magpies, 16 Jackdaws, 25 Carrion Crows. (John Parish) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Greylag, pair Egyptian Geese with at least 3 goslings moved from island to near Elmers End platform (first site breeding) ,Cetti's Warbler (back in wet meadow). (DMac) Egyptian Geese breeding is a first for Croydon, not just SNCP. Admin. * 8th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 8am: pair (m/f) Blackcaps feeding in garden sycamore (GH) * 8th - Sanderstead: Blackcap singing opposite The Gruffy - my first of the year. (JB) * 8th - Riddlesdown: 07:05-08:30. 20+ Skylarks, 6 Meadow Pipits (2 displaying), 13+ Chiffchaffs, 1 Blackcap, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 4 Green Woodpeckers, 2 Stock Doves,4 singing Song Thrushes. (JB) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: Great Crested Grebe, Gadwall and pair of Egyptian Geese with 5 Goslings (Warden) * 6th - Selsdon: Buzzard over Farley Road at 13:25. (Shirley Shephard) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, Cormorant, Kestrel, Cetti's Warbler, Willow Warbler. (DMac) also 5 Blackcaps and male Reed Bunting (single swallow seen on the 4th)(Warden) * 4th - South Norwood Lake: (08:30:10:00) 32 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 1 Common Gull, 2imm Herring Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 1 Redwing, 3 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 3 House Sparrow (JW) * 4th - Bramley Bank 5pm: Common Buzzard over. (Steve Irwin) * 4th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 8am: Blackcap singing in garden/along rlwy embankment (GH) * 4th - Harrington Road (nr Norwood Country Park) 4pm. Willow Warbler singing and seen in street garden (Mark Wingrove). * 4th - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 2 Mute Swan, 2 Greylag Goose, 33 Canada Goose 33 inc BTO5261670 & new Bird BTO 5240089, 14 Mallard, 7 Tufted Duck, 1 Cormorant, 3 Little Grebe still on nest, 6 Moorhen, 16 Coot, 8 Herring Gull, 5 Woodpigeon, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Goldcrest, 2 Blue Tit,1 Great Tit, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Wren, 8 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 12 House Sparrow, 3 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 3rd - Selsdon: Buzzard over Farley Road.(Shirley Shephard) * 3rd - Waddon Ponds: 07.00-08.00.2 Mute Swan, 20 Canada Goose, 11 Mallard, 9 Tufted Duck, 10 Moorhen, 14 Coot, 1 Black-headed Gull flew over, 3 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 4 Blue Tit, 3 Great Tit, 5 Chiffchaff, 1 Wren, 3 Blackbird, 1 Robin, 1 House Sparrow, 2 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 3rd - South Norwood Lake: (08:15:09:45) pair Mute Swan, 32 Tufted Duck, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 4imm Herring Gull, pair Stock Dove, pair Collared Dove (1 with nesting material), 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Redwing, 1 singing Blackcap, 3 singing Chiffchaff, 2 singing Willow Warbler, 2 Goldcrest, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 1 Jackdaw, 2 House Sparrow, Goldfinch (JW) * 3rd - Lloyd Park, 09:00: Firecrest. (John Parish) * 3rd - Penge: Red Kite flying south east low over Penge at 10.00am (Mark H) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Greylag (1 associating with presumed Greylag x Canada Goose hybrid), Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, Kestrel, Cetti's Warbler, Fieldfare. (DMac) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake:(08:00:09:45) pair Mute Swan, 2 Greylag Goose, 24 Tufted Duck, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 2imm Herring Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Redwing, 4 singing Blackcap, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 2 House Sparrow, 1 Greenfinch, 6 Goldfinch (JW) * 2nd - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 2 Mute Swan, 1 Greylag Goose, 37 Canada Goose inc BTO5261670, 15 Mallard, 3 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 4 Moorhen, 9 Coot, 10 Herring Gull, 2 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Goldcrest, 2 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Wren building nest, 5 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 2 House Sparrow, 2 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 1st -Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 2 Mute Swan, 22 Canada Goose, 17 Mallard, 9 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe on nest, 3 Moorhen, 17 Coot, 1 Black-headed Gull, 5 Herring Gull, 2 Woodpigeon, 1 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 2 Blue Tit, 1 Wren, 5 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 5 House Sparrow, 1 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 1st - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: Peregrine flew over garden at 12:20, 2 separate singing Goldcrests, singing Goldfinch. Archived Records 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]